Caos Gatuno - Noche Para Amar
by CynthiapacG
Summary: Onceava parte de este fic! OMG! Llegó la esperada cena, Coop está más que maravillado con las acciones que ha tenido Christian para con él, pero, ahora Coop se siente confundo al saber que Christian quiere dar el siguiente paso ...¿Cuál será la decisión que tome Coop? ¿Se dejará guiar por la pasión? ¿Como terminará esta noche tan especial?


_"Ante tales palabras, Coop se quedó confundido por un instante."_

-¿Que...tu...qué?- _"Mira a Christian."_

-...Que quiero hacerte el amor Coop, quiero que seas mío...completamente mío.-

-"¿Suyo?, ¿oí bien?"- _"Coop pasa saliva y se atreve a preguntar."_ -¿Que...sea...tuyo?-

-Si Coop, claro que...si tu no quieres...yo...lo entenderé- _"En este punto, la voz de Christian empezaba a tener una tonalidad que reflejaba decepción. Ciertamente, él no quería lastimar a Coop y lo esperaría, aunque sus deseos por poseerlo eran muy grandes, el trataría de reprimirlos por su bien."_

 _"Coop lo mira atentamente, se sentía confundido, quería hacerlo pero también sabía que estaba asustado."_ -"¿Y si...no logro complacerlo? Puedo llegar a ser...todo un desastre..."- _"Seguía pensando Coop."_

-¿Coop?- _"Toma su rostro."_ -Di algo...por favor-

 _"Coop se sonroja y voltea hacia la ventana."_ -...Es que...yo quiero...hacerlo...pero...-

-¿Pero...?-

-...¿Que tal si...termino decepcionándote?- _"El llegar a pensar así, hacía que Coop sintiera una especie de miedo dentro de él."_

-Oh Coop...- _"Acaricia su mejilla, lo que provoca que Coop volteé a verlo, en el rostro de Christian apareció una sonrisa llena de ternura"_ -...No podrías decepcionarme...si me decidí a hacer esto contigo, es porque no deseo hacerlo con nadie más-

 _"Estas palabras provocaron que el corazón de Coop empezara a latir con mucha rapidez y unas lágrimas empezaran a caer por sus mejillas, además de que una sonrisa se formaba lentamente en sus labios."_

-¿Qué pasa Coop? ¿Por qué lloras?...¿Acaso fue algo que dije?- _"Le pregunta Christian angustiado."_

 _"Al verlo así, Coop suelta una risita y rodea su cuello."_ -Si Christian...dijiste lo necesario...-

 _"Christian sonríe aliviado y se acerca lentamente a su rostro y termina besándolo. Aquel beso iba cargado con mucha ternura, se buscaban entre sí, evitando el ser separados. Los dedos de Coop empezaban un lento recorrido por el cabello de Christian, lo acariciaba y lo enredaba un poco; mientras tanto, las manos de Christian se enfocaban en segur un suave viaje por todo el torso de Coop, éste, al sentir aquellas peculiares caricias, no podía evitar soltar un suspiro en medio del beso."_

 _"Poco a poco, llegó el momento de que Christian decidiera subir el nivel de las cosas un poco más, delicadamente y con la ayuda de su lengua, logra abrirse paso a la boca de Coop, de esta manera, puede encontrarse con la lengua de Coop y empieza a enredarla con la suya. Ante esta acción, Coop abre los ojos abruptamente."_

-"Pero...¡¿qué hace?!"...- _"Poco a poco va acostumbrándose y trata de seguirle el ritmo a Christian."_ -"No sé que está pasando...pero...se siente muy bien"- _"Pensaba Coop mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos y su cuerpo empezó a moverse, buscando tener más contacto con el de Christian. Al sentir esto, Christian se separa y le lanza una sonrisa seductora."_

 _-_ ¿Que pasa Coop?...Te ves muy ansioso-

 _"Coop le responde con la respiración agitada."_ -Tu...tienes...la culpa...por besarme...de esa manera...-

-¿Eh?...¿Acaso te gustó?-

 _"Coop se sonroja y vuelve a voltear hacia la ventana."_ -Sino me gustara...no estaría...así-

 _"Ante tal contestación, Christian soltó una pequeña risa."_ -Realmente...eres muy adorable- _"Terminando de decir esto, Christian empieza a besar delicadamente el cuello de Coop, que había quedado expuesto al momento en que volteo a la ventana."_

 _"Coop soltó un respingo, pero no lo detuvo, recordó que esa mañana Christian había hecho lo mismo y la sensación que sintió en ese momento se volvió a repetir, el deseo de que lo tocara más crecía a cada instante. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Christian empezó a dirigir su mano bajo la camisa de Coop y llegó a tocar uno de sus pezones, Coop soltó un pequeño gemido y cubrió rápido su boca, con el rostro sonrojado."_

 _"Christia recorre todo su cuello, sube a su mandíbula y la muerde con delicadeza y luego baja de nuevo a su cuello y se detiene un instante."_ -"¿Qué pasaría si...?"- _"Christian empieza a succionar el cuello de Coop."_

-¡Ahh!...Chris...tian...¿qué...haces?...-

 _"Christian se separa y mira orgulloso aquella pequeña marca roja que ahora decoraba la piel tan delicada de Coop."_ -Nada...solo te acabo de marcar...-

-¿Marcar?...-

-Así es...pero no te preocupes...- _"Se acerca a sus labios"_ -...Esto apenas acaba de empezar...-

 _"Al besarlo, instantáneamente introduce su lengua a su boca, para que de esta manera no se pierda la intensidad con la cual estaban llevando a cabo las cosas. Coop empezaba a sentirse desesperado, y esta sensación fue creciendo al sentir como Christian le desabrochaba uno por uno los botones de su camisa, después sintió como sus manos empezaba a tener un contacto más directo con su piel, lo incorporó un poco para poder sacarle la camisa y dejarla en el suelo, todo esto sin perder la conexión del beso."_

 _"Después de un momento,sus bocas se separaron para tomar un respiro, Christian, al ver el torso descubierto de Coop, no pudo evitar el impulso de marcar un camino de besos, desde su cuello hasta estar cerca de uno de sus pezones. Lentamente empezó a lamerlo, lo que provocó que Coop soltara pequeños gemidos."_

-¡Ahh!...¡Chris...tian!...¡No...ahhh...hagas...eso!-

 _"Christian voltea a verlo."_ -¿Por qué?...¿acaso no te gusta?...-

 _"Coop cierra los ojos."_ -No...es eso...es solo que...¡es...vergonzoso!-

-¿Vergonzoso?- _"Pregunta confundido."_

-Es que...me haces hacer...sonidos raros...-

 _"Christian sonríe"_ -No son raros Coop...es normal...- _"Vuelve a lamer su pezón y Coop vuelve a gemir."_ -..Eso significa que lo estás disfrutando..-

 _"Coop voltea a verlo sorprendido"_ -¿Disfrutando? ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?-

-Estudie mucho...-

-¿Y eso que quier...¡Ahhh!- _"La pregunta de Coop quedó a medias debido a que Christian había empezado a succionar su pezón."_

 _"Sabiendo que Christian no se detendría sin importar cuanto se lo pidiera, optó por cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en las nuevas sensaciones que afloraban en su interior. Ciertamente, aquel contacto que estaba experimentando con Christian, lo hacía sentirse muy bien, además de que provocaba que en él naciera el deseo de que lo tocara aún más."_

 _"Cautelosamente, Christian libera su pezón y se pasa al otro, dándole el mismo trato, empezando por lamerlo y terminando por succionarlo. Coop sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, sus pensamientos estaban todos revueltos y solo se concentraba en las reacciones de su cuerpo."_

-"¿Realmente esto es normal? ¿Es natural que un chico le haga esto a otro?"-

 _"Christian pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Coop se tensaba con cada caricia, y ese era un efecto que no esperaba provocar. Lentamente libera el pezón y se acerca al rostro de Coop, el cual ya estaba demasiado sonrojado."_

-Coop...¿Seguro que estas bien?-

 _"Coop abrió sus ojos y se encuentra con los de Christian,"_ -¿Eh? ¿Por qué...tan de repente...?-

-Porque...estas muy tenso Coop...- _"Acaricia su labio inferior."_ -Yo quiero sentirme bien contigo...y si tu no lo estás disfrutando...pues yo tampoco puedo hacerlo-

-¡No es eso Christian!- _"Se incorpora, sentándose."_ -En serio me...esta gustando- _"Coop agacha la mirada"_

-¿Entonces, que está mal?- _"Christian lo obliga a que lo mire"_

-Bueno...es que...no dejo de preguntarme si...esto..esta bien...digo, ambos somos hombres y...no lo se...-

-Coop...- _"Christian toma su rostro y pega su frente con la de Coop."_ -No se si esto esté bien, y no creo que me importe...Solo sé que este tipo de cosas se hacen con la persona que más amas...y esa persona eres tu Coop...-

 _"Coop lo mira sorprendido."_ -...¿Como...dices?-

-...Dije que te amo Coop-

 _"Las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer en el rostro de Coop."_ -Christian...yo...yo...-

 _"Sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas por otro beso de Christian, este era más seductor, sus labios se movían al mismo ritmo, delicado y suave. Coop empezó a sentir una gran dicha dentro de él la cual ayudo a que todo rastro de duda se disipara de su mente, provocando que exclusivamente dentro de él estuviera el deseo de entregarse a Christian por completo."_

 _"Aprovechando que ambos estaban sentados, Coop tímidamente empieza a desabrochar la camisa de Christian. Éste al sentir sus acciones, se separa y le sonríe."_

-Adelante...continua Coop-

-¡Lo...Lo sé!...No mires...¿de acuerdo?- _"Le replica Coop aún desabrochando torpemente su camisa."_

-Aunque me pidas eso...no dejaré de hacerlo- _"Dicho esto, Christian lame la oreja de Coop, provocando que suelte un respingo."_

 _"Una vez que la camisa de Christian ya estaba abierta, Coop se quedo anonadado al ver su cuerpo, unos cuantos cuadros adornaban el abdomen de Christian, no estaban muy marcados pero eran lo suficientemente llamativos. Coop no pudo evitar la tentación, se acerca lentamente a su cuello y le da unos tímidos besos. Christian suelta un suspiro."_

-"¿Eh? Ese sonido fue..."- _"Pensó Coop, y al levantar un poco su mirada, pudo ver que el rostro de Christian había cambiado, empezaba a respirar más lento, en sus mejillas se notaba un ligero sonrojo."_ -"¡Oh por Dios!"- _"Pensó Coop, acto seguido abrazó a Christian con entusiasmo."_

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Que pasa Coop?!- _"Exclama Christian sorprendido."_

-Nada...es solo que...me gusta que hagas esto conmigo-

-Coop...- _"Con un movimiento veloz, Christian lo acuesta y se pone sobre él, comenzando a besarlo con pasión desbordante. Esto toma por sorpresa a Coop y le cuesta acoplarse al ritmo, pero poco a poco lo logra. Las manos de Christian viajan a los pezones de Coop y empieza a masajearlos, provocando que este se retuerza por el placer que se propagaba por todo su cuerpo, aunque eso no se comparaba con lo que seguiría después."_

 _"Las caderas de Christian empezaron a moverse por si solas, provocando que sus miembros empezaran a frotarse."_

-Ahhh~ ...Chiristian...estamos...nos estamos...ahhhh~ - _"Coop trataba de articular palabra, pero el placer que sentía lo tenía aturdido"_

-Si Coop...¿se siente bien no?...¿puedes sentirlo?- _"Le sonríe Chirstian lascivamente."_

 _"La respiración de Coop era cada vez más agitada, y sus caderas empezaban a reaccionar por si solas también."_

-Christian...lo...lo siento...puedo...sentirlo-

-¿Y...como se siente Coop?- _"Le susurra Christian cerca de su oído."_

-Mmmm~...se...se siente...muy...bien...Christian- _"Coop no podía creer cómo es que sonaba su voz, pero no le interesaba preocuparse por el momento. Todo lo que buscaba en ese momento, era sentir más a Chirstian."_

 _"Como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido escuchados, las manos de Christian empezaron a desabrochar su pantalón."_

 _-..._ ¿Christian?-

-Esto empieza a incomodar...¿no crees?- _"Les responde con una sexy sonrisa en su rostro."_

 _"Lentamente le va bajando el pantalón y se lo saca lentamente. Coop se cubre el rostro todo avergonzado."_

-Oye...déjame mirarte...- _"Le susurra Christian."_

-¡No!¡Es demasiado vergonzoso!- _"Le responde Coop cubriéndose más su rostro con sus manos."_

 _"Christian suelta una pequeña risa."_ -Bueno...en ese caso...hagamos que sientas...más vergüenza..- _"Dicho esto, acerca su lengua al miembro de Coop y comienza a lamerlo sobre su ropa interior"_

-¡Woooa! ¡Chistian! Ahhh~ - _"Coop se descubre y coloca sus manos sobre la cabeza de Christian, tratando inútilmente de detenerlo."_

 _"Christian sigue con su lenta tortura, mientras Coop eleva sus caderas cada que Christian pasaba su lengua sobre su duro miembro."_

-Christian...por favor...ahhh~...Chris...-

 _"Christian levanta su mirada."_ -¿Si Coop? ¿Que pasa?- _"Se lame los labios."_

-Por...favor...-

-Por favor...¿que Coop? ...Dilo...si no...no sabre que quieres...- _" Se acerca cómo si fuera un cazador acechando a su presa."_

-...Quítamelos...- _"Coop cierra sus ojos, pues su deseo lo estaba llevando a utilizar un lenguaje que jamás imaginó que sabía."_

 _-_ Quitarte...¿qué, Coop?- _"Lame su cuello."-_

-Ahhh~ - -"¡¿Me hará decirlo?!"- _"Pensaba Coop, y pese que le avergonzaba, sabía que Christian era capaz de detenerse por completo sino le decía lo que esperaba oír."_

-...Mis...bóxers...sácalos...por favor.- _"Su voz sonaba demasiado suplicante."_

-Bueno...con esa dulce voz...¿cómo voy anegarme?- _"Sonríe y lo besa, mientras sus manos se encargan de sacar sus bóxers lentamente."_

 _"Coop siente como crece una desesperación dentro de él, sus manos se encargan de rodear el cuello de Christian y sus labios buscan hacer el beso más profundo. Christian sonríe y una vez que Coop está completamente expuesto, se separa para apreciarlo mejor."_

-Wow...es la vista más hermosa que haya tenido jamás...-

-¡N...No digas...eso!- _"Le reclama Coop."_

-¿Por que?...Es la verdad Coop...- _" De pronto, la mirada de Christian pasó de ser juguetona a ser más seria."_

-¿Christian?...¿que...pasa?- _"Coop lo mira curioso y preocupado a la vez."_

-Coop...-

-...¿Si?-

-...Voy a ir más allá...-

-...¿Mas...allá? ¿Que quieres de...?...Ahhhh~-

 _"Coop suelta un gemido al sentir como Christian empezaba a acariciar sus testiculos lentamente, los masajea con delicadeza, procurando no lastimar a Coop."_

-"¡Esto va más allá de ser vergonzoso! ¡No puedo creer que me esté tocando así!" - _"Pensaba Coop, pero su cuerpo no dejaba de reaccionar ante cada caricia."_

 _"Chirstian está al pendiente de las reacciones de Coop, y esto provocaba que en él empezara a fortalecerse el deseo de querer tocar más a Coop, así que decidió pasar a la siguiente fase. Lentamente, empezó a acariciar la entrada de Coop."_

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Christian...ahhh~...¿donde...estas...?-

-Relájate Coop...necesito prepararte...no quiero lastimarte-

-¿Pre...prepararme?...¿para...qué?-

\- ¿Lo olvidas?...Dije que quiero hacerte todo mío...- _"La voz de Christian empezaba a oírse un poco ronca"_

-Si...lo se...pero...¿eso qué tiene que...ver?- _"Pregunta Coop con la respiración agitada."_

-Te preparo...para esto Coop- _"Lentamente introduce su dedo en la entrada de su amado."_

 _-_ ¡Ahhhh~! ¡Chris...Ahhhh~...¡Tu,...dedo!-

-...Trata de...relajarte Coop- _"Empieza a mover su dedo en círculos."_

-Ahhhh~...Christian...ahhhh~- _"Coop estaba sorprendido ante las acciones de Christian, se sentía incomodo, pero poco a poco fue acostumbrándose."_

 _"Al percibir que Coop empezaba a acoplarse a las nuevas sensaciones, Christian introdujo otro dedo y empezó a dar pequeñas estocadas."_

-¡Christian!...Ahhhh~...No...espera...ahhhh~-

-Lo siento Coop...pero...ya será muy difícil..que me detenga hasta aquí...- _"Le susurra Christian a los labios."_

 _"Para tratar de evitar pensar en la incomodidad, Coop se acerca a los labios de Christian y lo besa con desesperación. Sus caderas empiezan a moverse de nuevo y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba cada vez más a cada rose de los dedos en su interior. Estaba tan centrado en los besos de Christian, que cuendo éste introdujo el tercer dedo, rápidamente lo recibió sin protestar."_

-"¿Que hago? Esto se siente...realmente bien...jamás pensé que podría llegar a...sentirme así."- _"Este fue el único pensamiento que se escuchó claramente en la cabeza de Coop."_

 _"Lentamente, Christian se separa y saca sus dedos, Coop se estremece y lo mira noqueado por la pasión que comenzaba a aumentar."_

-...Creo que ya...estás listo...- _"La voz de Christian denotaba un creciente éxtasis."_

-...¿Para...que?- _"Preguntó Coop, con voz lasciva, sin planearlo."_

 _"Christian da un respiro y se desabrocha el pantalón, luego se lo baja lentamente junto con sus boxers, dejando al descubierto una gran erección. Coop la mira sorprendido."_

-"¡Wooaaa" ¡¿YO le provoqué... **eso** a _Chirsitan?!"- "Pensó mientras seguía anonadado."_

-...¿Listo Coop?-

-¿Co...Como dices?-

-...Digo que si...estás listo...porque...voy a meterla dentro...de ti-

 _"Coop se sonroja al máximo al oír tan seductoras palabras, una parte de él estaba asustado, pero, al ver la mirada de Christian, todos sus miedos pasaron a segundo plano, él sabía lo que quería, y en ese momento todo lo que él más deseaba, era ser uno con Christian y estaba seguro que él no sería capaz de hacerle daño. Sonrío tímidamente y asintió lentamente, provocando que en el rostro de Christian se reflejara una sonrisa."_

-...Entonces...aquí voy...abre tus piernas Coop-

 _"Coop lo hace lentamente." -_...¿Así?-

-...Si...- _"Christian lo mira, pasa saliva con dificultad y se acomoda en medio de él."_ -Coop...voy a empezar.-

-...Estoy listo...- _"Le susurró Coop."_

-Coop...- _"Aquella voz hizo que el corazón de Christian empezara a latir más rápido, y lentamente va entrando en él."_

-¡Ahhhhh~!...¡Christian!...¡Duele!- _"Unas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Coop."_

-Trata de...resistir...Coop...-

-¡Ahhhh~!...pero...-

-...Falta...poco...-

 _"El dolor que sentía Coop al percibir cómo iba entrando Christian cada vez más en él no tenía comparación, era una nueva y muy fuerte sensación, pero en su interior sabía que eso era lo que más había estado deseando desde hace algún tiempo."_

-¡Chris...tian...Chris...tian!- _"Soltaba Coop con un hilo de voz."_

-Tranquilo...Coop...relajate...-

-¡No...puedo...Ahhhh~!-

-"Está...apretandome...demasiado"- _"Pensaba Christian mientras seguía entrando, hasta que por fin, logró entrar completamente en Coop." -_ Mmm...Coop...ya esta...estoy dentro...- _"Le sonríe seductoramente."_

-Ahhh~...Chris...tian...se siente...extraño...- _"Le responde Coop con el rostro sonrojado y con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas."_

-Descuida Coop...dejaré que...te acostumbres...- _"Lo tranquiliza Christian mientras acaricia su mejilla."_

 _"Coop cierra sus ojos y se concentra en su cuerpo, realmente sentía muy raro el tener a Christian unido a él, por un momento pensó decirle a Christian que parara, pero otro impulso mayor le permitió resistir; su respiración era agitada y prácticamente se sentía arder por dentro. Poco a poco abre sus ojos y al ver a Christian, queda bajo un hechizo al ver sus ojos, ya que la luz que se lograba filtrar por la ventana, provocaba que los ojos de Christian adquirieran un brillo único, más resplandeciente, Coop pasa saliva con dificultad."_

-...¿Que pasa Coop?...- _"La voz de Christian era suave como una brisa de otoño."_

-Nada...es solo que...realmente...me encantan...tus ojos...- _"Dice Coop con una tímida voz."_

 _"Christian suelta una pequeña risa."_ -...¿Solo mis ojos Coop?-

-¡No quise..decir eso!...Todo tu...me gustas...-

 _"Al oír estas palabras, la sonrisa de Christian se volvió más dulce, tomó la mano de Coop y besó sus nudillos."_

-...¿Christian?...-  
-Coop...¿puedo...empezar a...moverme?- _"Le pregunta con cautela."_

 _"Coop se sintió conmovido al oír tal petición, solo sonrío y asintió lentamente. Christian sonrío y poco a poco empezó a mover sus caderas con un suave ritmo para que Coop se acoplara a ello."_

-Ahhhh~ Chris...Ahhhhh~-

-Relájate Coop...sigue...mi...ritmo...-

-Pero...no puedo...ahhhh~-  
-Descuida...no tardarás en...acostumbrarte-

 _"Coop aprieta la mano de Christian. empezaba a nacer dentro de él una inmensa agonía, pero en vez de querer que se detuviera, quería que creciera aún más, sentía curiosidad por saber que tan lejos lo llevaría Christian."_

 _"Al sentir Christian cómo el cuerpo de Coop reaccionaba ante sus movimientos, el inmenso calor que provenía de Coop empezó a provocar más a Christian, causando que éste acelerara un poco el ritmo."_

 _-_ Ahhhh~...Chr...Ahhh~...Ahhhhh~- _"Coop no podía articular palabra alguna, la pasión en la cual había terminado inmerso era demasiado desbordante, a tal grado que a cada estocada, él comprimía su interior."_

-Mmmm...Coop...eso se siente...muy bien...- _"Dijo Christian con voz ronca y acelerando un poco más, elevando un poco más las piernas de Coop hasta llegar a tocar un punto especial."_

-¡Ahhhhh~! Christian!- _"Coop abrió muchos sus ojos por la fuerte estocada."_

Ahhhh...es aquí...- _"Respondió Christian con sonrisa triunfante."_

-Ahhhh~...¿de que...hablas?- _"Pregntó Coop aturdido"_

lo verás Coop...empezarás a sentirte...completamente bien...- _"Le respoinde Christian acercándose a su cuello y dándole pequeños besos que provocaban que Coop soltara pequeños gemidos."_

 _"Christian tomó las manos de Coop y empezó a acelerar aún más el ritmo, procurando dar estocadas en ese lugar especial en Coop. Éste no tardó en acoplarse al ritmo, sus caderas respondían por si mismas, su manos apretaban aún más el agarre de Christian. Toda la habitación se vio envuelta con los gemidos y suspiros de los amantes cuya pasión crecía cada vez más, estando casi a alcanzar el éxtasis."_

-¡Ahhhhh~!...Chris...Christian...- _"Logró decir Coop en medio de sus gemidos."_

-¿Si.,...Coop? - _"Lo mira Christian."_

 _"Con lágrimas en sus ojos, su rostro sonrojado y sus manos entrelazadas, Coop dijo..."_ -...Chirstian...te...te amo...-

 _"Estas cortas palabras desarmaron a Christian por completo, soltó las manos de Coop y lo abrazo con fuerza, acto seguido susurró a su oído..."_ -Dilo Coop...dilo...una vez más...por favor...-

-Ahhhhh~...Te...amo...te...amo..Christian...te amo...ahhhh~-  
-Coop...Coop...también...te amo...- _"A cada palabra, Christian aumentaba más el ritmo de sus caderas, sus estocadas eran más duras y certeras."_

-Christian...ya no...voy...voy a...- _"Soltaba Coop con un hilo de voz."_

 _"Christian lo suelta un poco y se acerca a su rostro."_ -Coop...hagámoslo...juntos...- _"Dicho eso, lo besa profundamente."_

 _"Coop no tarda en corresponder, sus lenguas se entrelazabn, las caderas de ambos seguían moviéndose al compás, el miembro de Coop palpitaba anunciando que pronto llegaría la liberación, el de Christian hacía lo mismo dentro del cuerpo de Coop."  
"En un último movimiento, ambos terminaron por liberar la pasión que había llegado a acumular."_

-¡Ahhhhh~ CHRISTIAN!-

¡COOP!-

 _"Se aferraron el uno del otro, la liberación de Coop había manchado el vientre de amos y pudo llegar a sentir como su interior se iba llenando de Christian hasta que ambos quedaron sin fuerzas. Sus agitadas respiraciones pareciera que se respondíeran entre sí, hasta que Christian se incorpora un poco y mira el rostro de Coop."_

-Coop...¿estas...bien...?-  
 _"Coop lo mira un poco aturdido pero logra esbozar una pequeña sonrisa."_ -...Si...-

 _"Christian le devuelve la sonrisa y acaricia su mejilla."_ -Y...¿cómo estuvo?...-

-Fue...asombroso...Christian...- _"Le responde Coop sonrojado._

 _"Christian suelta una risita, acaricia los labios del ahora su amante, y después lo besa con ternura. Poco a poco intenta salirse de él pero Coop lo abraza de la espalda, evitando que se moviera más."_

-...¿Coop?- _"Preguntó alejándose un poco."_

-...Es que...aun no quiero...separarme...de ti...- _"Le dijo Coop con un hilo de voz y una mirada suplicante."_

 _"Christian sonrío, acaricia su barbilla, abre un poco sus labios y vuelve a besarlo con ternura, apegándose más a él. Coop se sentía más que feliz de haber logrado llegar a ser uno con Christian, su corazón nom paraba de latir, y al tener a Christian tan cerca, también podía percibir los latidos que venían de él."  
"Su pacto de amor había llegado a ser aún más fuerte, cada uno había llegado a concluir sobre sus sentimientos, esa noche estaba destinada exclusivamente para amar, lo que fuera a pasar el día de mañana, por el momento no les importaba a los amantes, que entre besos, caricias y palabras amorosas, terminaron dormidos, abrazados el uno del otro, continuando siendo un solo cuerpo."_

 _*_ **Continuará***

 **Hi minna! ¿Que tal les pareció el capítulo? Se que volví a tardarme en actualizar, pero así es la vida de universitaria...u_u  
Pero, espero que con este capítulo haya quedado compensada mi laaaarga ausencia, jijiji, y aprovechando el espacio, las y los invito a visitar mi página de Facebook la cual es "Fanfics De Ensueño" , en ella podrán estar al pendiente sobre actualizaciones de este y otros fics, inclusive puede que en un futuro haga concursos ya sea de dibujos o y regalen un me gusta jejeje  
¡Bueno...hasta la siguiente actualización!**


End file.
